


National Bird Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Injury, National Bird Day, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: The Sheriff and Melissa are stuck and one of them is hurt.





	National Bird Day

**Author's Note:**

> My fingertips are freezing cold, like ice cubes. By the time you read this, they're probably still ice cubes. Birds have the right idea, get away from the cold, just flat out relocate until its warm again.

January 5: National Bird Day (No pairing[?], Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, trapped, injured, bird)

Her fingers were shaking a bit as she kept a slight pressure on the other man's side, they were stained with his blood as his eyes tried to find their escape. She can still hear her son's voice in her head, saying that no one wanted their loved ones involved, people got hurt. Stiles hadn't wanted his dad to get involved with the supernatural, with the Beacon Hill's local werewolf's, with their after school extracurricular activity no kid should have on their shoulders. There's light from a tiny hold that neither of them were going to fit through and even if she could she wouldn't make it far enough in time to get help. There was no way she could leave him here with half his side slashed out. 

“The pack will find us.” She tells him with certainty she wasn't even sure she was able to gather before the lips fell out.

“They do this a lot?” She smiles at his question, watching his face pinch in pain when he adjusts. 

“More than we'd probably like.” His lip quirks at the response. “A lot more. But Scott won't give up and you know Stiles will be right there.” There wasn't a day either parent could recall that the two friends gave up on what they wanted. She looks around the cave, the rocks blocking their way in and their way out. The light was starting to dim down. There probably wasn't as much time as they'd like, once the sun was down for the night the pack would have to face more troubles than just a search for their lost parents. By now, Melissa knew at least her boys knew that they were missing and if they hadn't alerted the rest they were going to within the next few minutes after coming up short handed with no parents found. 

“You've been in this situation before?” The Sheriff asks, looking up to her. She looks at him and shakes her head. 

“No, nothing like this. I've been threatened before but...” She's never held in the insides of a dying man, she's never been trapped with no escape and little hope of a rescue. “But our boys don't give up and...they always find everyone else. They'll find us.” Her voice has a strength to it, an authority that usually came from his mouth not hers. 

“In time?” He questions, raising a brow and moving his hands a bit to press down with her. He takes in a slow breath and she bites the inside of her lip unable to respond. Her eyes darted to the hole again, if there was just one more person, if there was a way to dig out. There's a noise outside, nothing strong enough to convince her of her son's presence but enough to show there was a way out. A bird lands in the opening, it's black beak turned to face them as it's black eyes stared. A single wing went up, blue feathers covering the birds face as it ducked its head into its side. She smiled softly and looked back to the Sheriff. 

“They'll make it.” She promises him, eyes going back to the blue bird that is still sitting in the opening.


End file.
